


High Society

by theglamourfades



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 15:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theglamourfades/pseuds/theglamourfades
Summary: At a dinner party held by the Crawleys in the grand surroundings of Downton Abbey, Anna and John get the chance to explore.





	High Society

A chorus of giggles made their way down the deserted corridor, hushed by the plush carpets that lined the floor, remarkably soft beneath her feet. Anna's eyes travelled upwards to meet those of her husband's, which had been ignited by a distinct spark of mischief though the rest of his expression remained set and serious. This alone caused another burst of helpless laughter to escape from her. John brought a finger up to his lips in an attempt to shush the sounds coming from his wife, but the high heeled shoes that were looped over his wrist, pressing soundly against his cheek as he did so meant that it was of absolutely no use whatsoever. Anna covered both hands over her mouth, shoulders shaking and her eyes alight. A rumble of laughter emerged from John too, witnessing his wife so full of joy. She was indescribably beautiful when she laughed with such abandon, everything about her so vibrant, the way she was always designed to be. He was a lucky devil indeed, and he counted his blessings every second of every day. She being the most precious of them all.

Somewhere far from them the party was in full swing, everything having stepped up several gears after the rather sedate and elegant dinner that had been enjoyed. John knew that when Robert had descended into the wine cellar that things would get somewhat out of control, and took it as his cue to take Anna's hand gently into his own, lifting her from her feet with just a look. He took a few moments to indulge himself, the pads of his fingers trailing their way over her skin, softer than anything he had ever encountered. He had missed being able to get so close to her throughout the evening, though there had been brushes and secret meetings of palms beneath the table, her ankles moving to sidle up against his own. Then he remembered vividly how he had very nearly choked on the mouthful of food he had taken from his plate when Anna's dainty hand planted itself decisively on his thigh, weaving further upwards with each breath he took. All the time she had stayed smiling serenely, nodding and continuing her conversations while he watched her from the corner of his eye. She was skilled in the art of being a temptress, and given that he had offered her so much tuition in the time they had been together he had no space to complain.

There was so much to occupy the many guests that nobody had even noticed that they had gone. It was the first time they had properly stayed at the big house that was set in the heart of the Yorkshire countryside, and though it shouldn't have been that much of a big deal as it was a residence that belonged to their friends – albeit one that was grander than either of them had ever encountered outside of just watching films on wide screens – both were rather excited by the prospect of exploring the surroundings. They had already ventured down into what years and years ago had been the servants' quarters, trying to imagine what it must have been like to work and live in such a place, Anna idly wondering whether such close proximity had made any amongst their number fall in love or at the very least be secretly fond of one another, the strict decorum of the times gone by meaning that duty took place over desire. Taking a short detour outside, they found themselves quite enamoured by the little courtyard, the silver sheen of the stars above studding the skies and lighting their way. It wasn't the most attractive of places, a few discarded crates littering the corners, but it held a certain charm and electricity that pulsed around them, holding them in place. Her shivers at the coolness of the night air soon abated, turning into smiles as John pulled her closer into his arms. The click of Anna's heels echoed as they scraped upon the cobbles, sounding louder to her as she closed her eyes and then fading to nothing as lips pressed together in the moonlight.

Her shoes had been discarded since they'd been back inside, the growing pressure on the balls of her feet becoming too much to bear. The embodiment of the perfect gentleman, John had gallantly offered to carry her the way up the stairs, despite the fact that his knee had been playing up in the past few weeks. She'd been persistent in saying that he should see the doctor about it, but he insisted that it was fine, nothing he couldn't put up with for a little while. Anna would never understand why men were so stubborn about these kind of things, and she had chosen to marry the one who was most stubborn of all. She melted underneath his hazel-eyed gaze, wrapping her up in its focus upon her, and smacked him lightly on the arm when he agreed that it was probably for the best and that she would be heavier after double helpings of dessert. He smirked at the way she lit up with a surge of fire, extending his hands to take up her shoes instead and smiling when she squeezed one into her hold.

They stood like naughty children who had been sent from the proceedings outside the closed door, silently daring each other to take the next step, rather caught up with the game they had started of staring one another out and aware that it could take a quite different turn at any moment soon. John was the one who went forth, pushing his large palm gently against the door, it yielding instantly.

Breath was stolen away as they found themselves in the opulent drawing room, rich in its many colours and with gold gleaming from every surface. There was a large display brimming with violet-hued flowers in the corner near where a grand piano sat, probably in reference to Robert's mother, the guest of honour at tonight's soiree. Anna felt that her stature was even smaller simply by standing still in the room, as expansive as it was; it could swallow both of them up completely. She'd never been anywhere quite so splendid.

Turning around she was confronted with her husband's broad back covered by the tuxedo jacket. A smile effortlessly lifted the corners of her mouth, thinking he would have looked the picture of elegance if it wasn't for how his hands were shoved into his trouser pockets. He must have felt the heat of her gaze upon him as he twisted at the waist, meeting her with a look that told of just how impressed he was. By the sheer luxury of everything or by the sight of her, she wasn't quite sure.

"He kept this quiet," John crowed, craning his neck up towards the mirrored chandelier that hung from the ceiling and then letting his eyes sweep around the place. "Look at the size of it." His hands gesticulated wildly to refer to what he had just said, and Anna couldn't fail to be charmed by his enthusiastic actions. "Just this room is bigger than our downstairs."

"It is quite something," Anna chimed in agreement, her eyes lifted to the gold gilt trim above as she moved to join her husband at his side. Her arm looped into the space by his and she caught a glimpse of the fine crinkles that were forming at his eyes while he smiled down towards her. "Maybe we could come to some kind of arrangement with Robert to rent it out."

"I'd shine his shoes and handwash his laundry for a year straight. Though I draw the line at pants."

Anna started to chuckle again. "I'm glad to know that you have some boundaries."

John shot her a look, hidden impishness clear to discern. A hand slipped to her waist, claiming it possessively but with complete tenderness, the sensation of his touch always making her shiver most pleasantly from the inside out.

"You know I'd never swap what we have for anything," his voice was assured, sounding out higher than her ear. "I'd live in a cardboard box with you and it'd be like a palace."

"It'd be a bit of a squeeze," she remarked, gleefully smiling at how head over heels in love she still was and would always be with him.

"We'd manage."

Her smile turned into a snicker in her mind as she vividly pictured John folding his long limbs against a tiny box, making himself uncomfortable so that she could rest in relative luxury. He'd do anything for her, nothing was too much trouble.

It was true, the cottage they called their home was modest. Sometimes there was barely enough space for them both to move about, and that was just when the two of them were there. But the cosiness was a large part of the reason why Anna insisted they snap it up. Having their own little home was a dream come true, one she'd had since weeks after they'd been introduced at Mary's graduation and she'd found herself thinking about his kind eyes and gorgeous smile near on every second of the day, having fell in love with his dignified manner and the way he looked out for her. Now she lived the dream every day, thrilling every time they 'accidentally' bumped into one another while pottering around downstairs. It was just a matter of chance that they'd find themselves upstairs soon afterwards, Anna forgetting all about what it was she was supposed to be doing as John made her remember other things quite entirely.

"It is nice, though."

She laughed at his admission, nodding as his hand slipped from hers. She wouldn't change reality, but sometimes it was nice to have other dreams too, as distant as they seemed. And when he was in them, it made them all the more worthwhile.

Anna glanced upwards, admiring the beauty of the chandelier and catching sight of at least a hundred shrunken copies of herself in its glass droplets. Her eyes couldn't be averted for long. John had made himself entirely at home, looking comfortable as he stretched out on the sizable couch that sat in the centre of the room. She tutted inwardly at the fact that he still had his shoes on.

"Alone, at last." His voice was like silk as he kept it low in the room, just enough for her to hear, his eyes pinned to her where she stood only feet away.

She shook her head, amused. "We've been alone for, what", she paused to check her bracelet watch, "forty five minutes."

John's eyes were twinkling as the smirk grew to cover his face.

"It's never long enough with you," he replied cheekily. "Besides, I mean,  _properly_ alone."

He gave a nod of his head towards the door at the other side of the room. Anna followed his gaze over her shoulder, cheeks flushing slightly when she registered that it was shut.

"You look so beautiful tonight. It probably makes me seem incredibly rude to everyone else, but I can't keep my eyes off you."

"Black tie doesn't give a lot of choices."

She smoothed her hands down to the skirt of the long black dress, a last minute decision between that and two other black dresses in the shop a week ago. She was lucky enough to have a husband who seemed to enjoy whenever she modelled her selections for him in their sitting room, regardless of where it would lead.

"It's stunning," he smiled a smile that made her heart spring in her chest. "I know the girls are the ones with the titles, but you do know that you're the real lady here tonight."

Her face was growing pinker by the second. She gave a small toss of her head, sending her hair floating.

"Don't be daft. I'm nothing like a lady."

"You are to me," John said without missing a beat, "and I never knew a finer one."

Her husband truly was the sweetest man living. With anyone else she would have hidden her face at such an obvious compliment but she kept her head held high, gazing at him with such pride and affection.

In return, John remained with his eyes locked upon his wife, letting them drift down to where she stood in her stocking feet and up again languidly.

"Seriously, all of this suits you." His smile widened as his eyes softened, looking at her with sentimentality. "You're more than fit to be lady of the manor."

"Well, if I was, I wouldn't let you keep your feet up there for a start."

Anna just about managed to keep a straight face as John jumped up, flinging his legs down onto the floor with the word from his wife.

"I'm ever so sorry, m'lady," he adjusted his jacket and bowed forth a little where he sat, making Anna shake her head once more. "Is there anything else I can do that would be to your pleasing?"

"Nothing comes to mind right away. Let me have a think," she teased at him, smirking as she caught his heated gaze. "I'll excuse you just for now."

"I can't complain with that."

He crossed his legs at the ankles in front of him, smiling up at her as she sat herself down next to him. Anna let out an audible sigh as she registered just how comfortable the cushions of the couch were, turning to John as he chortled.

"To be fair, I could get used to this," she admitted, sinking further down into the seat without much effort, holding out her hand to be covered by his inbetween where they sat. "It wouldn't be too bad living in such luxury for a while. No wonder Mary comes up here every few weekends."

The glint that was rising in John's eyes was unmistakable.

"Rob and Cora did say that we were welcome to stay, I think we should take them up on the offer." His fingers moved over hers, stroking the skin just above the bands on the third finger of her left hand. "We'd have a room of our choosing, there are tons of them."

Anna didn't have to think about it for very long, though she wasn't in any rush to bring their tour of the house to its conclusion. It was quite fun, having their own little exploration.

"That would be very nice," she affirmed in a hushed tone, bringing up her hand to play with the edge of his jacket. John looked down, following the drift of her fingertips. "But wouldn't it be a bit…strange? While they were in the house, we couldn't do what we usually do."

At the precise moment he looked back up at her, Anna teethed her bottom lip in a fashion that was very distracting. John knew immediately what she was thinking of, that what she was saying was just a ruse for everything that she couldn't disguise when he saw the way her eyes were burning towards him.

What a very naughty girl she was. But he had to confess to thinking the very same thing.

"I don't know," he started to say, stringing his words out as he continued to flicker his gaze between her half-lidded eyes and glossy puckered lips. "Most of them will be empty. And we could always choose one that was further away from the rest."

"We could," she smiled, her hand resting in his lap, in the same precarious position it had been when they were at the dinner table. Her fingers began to stroke back and forth with a certain purpose, and John had to swallow hard. Her blonde head flicked away for a moment and he resisted the urge to sink his fingers into her silky locks.

She returned to him with a smile that was brighter than he had ever seen.

"This room seems to be set back a bit. We could treat it as a practice run."

For a very vivid moment, he thought he was going to explode.

His minx of a wife smiled at him, perfectly innocently.

"I mean, I'm just thinking practically."

"Of course," he replied, fighting to keep his voice steady. "It's only fair."

And the way they had been so restrained all evening, remaining polite in front of company when all they wanted was to be with one another, this was the only fair outcome for the both of them indeed.

In the past couple of weeks, Anna's desire for him had only intensified. She was always eager to be the sole subject of all his intentions, but lately she was initiating things considerably more. Some days she proved so insatiable for every touch, caress and kiss that he gave so willingly to her that he wondered whether he would ever make it from beneath the sheets, never mind out of the door. John smiled to himself when he thought that it probably wasn't a coincidence that this heightened passion had arrived hand in hand with the discovery that she was expecting their baby, the news so fresh in their minds. Hormones starting to kick in already. Her hands were starting to wander, and somewhere amongst the haze that was already starting to fill his head he reminded himself to go carefully. He knew that she wasn't made of porcelain, and she wouldn't thank him for treating her with such caution, would be insistent on telling him that nothing had changed, but the thought remained. He wouldn't get too caught up, not this time, though God knows it was a feat to be able to resist her.

It was obvious that Anna did not have the same concern. John was a little startled at the way she pushed him back against the edge of the couch, fire burning in her beautiful eyes that were usually the colour of the clearest water. Before he could take a breath her mouth was on his, lips claiming what they had so keenly sought. The kiss made the whole world spin on its axis, John's hands flaring out until they landed upon the curve of her back. She made muffled moans as his palms stroked downwards, one pulling her up closer to him. Her lips tasted sweeter than ever before, he fell deeper with every caress; she was his addiction and he would gladly surrender to her.

Any apprehension they might have had at their surroundings disappeared without a second thought; if anything, the newness of it only served to spur them on. They were lost in one another once more, and that was all that mattered – though the luxury didn't hamper everything.

Anna opened her eyes slowly, just about recovering herself from her slide into oblivion underneath such a searing kiss. John was staring back at her, taking ragged breaths as his fingertips tickled and teased at her hipbones through her dress. Their smiles were synchronised and their lips aligned once more, following up with a series of small kisses that served as a perfect complement to the passionate one that had preceded.

John watched mesmerised as her dainty fingers fumbled trying to undo the bowtie at his neck, starting to laugh the more erratic and frustrated her movements became. She pouted at him momentarily unimpressed before giggling herself, stopped for moments at a time as the backs of his fingers stroked her hand, causing her to smile crookedly and her breath to hitch.

"You were the one who tied it in the first place," he reminded her after a while, eyes glinting as they raked up to take in her face, framed in concentration.

"And I shouldn't have to," she huffed softly, a couple of her fingers purposely stroking the line between his throat and neck, making him writhe and shift on the cushions.

"I do know how to. I just like having you dress me," John rasped, one of his hands drifting up and down her side, marvelling at how completely perfect she was and how just touching her in the slightest way made him feel so alive.

She smirked and then yelped in victory, freeing the item from its place around his neck. John chuckled at the way she flung it blindly over her shoulder, but was soon groaning in deep contentment as Anna nibbled at the exposed skin of his neck, her tongue darting out to tease at him. She persisted with feathery kisses and strokes of different pressure, delighting and driving him mad in equal measure. Already he knew that he needed her so much, his body beginning to react naturally.

As heavenly as her ministrations felt, he was desperate to feel more of her – she always felt so wonderful when she yielded herself to him, let herself let go – and he wanted more than anything to reciprocate. Nothing gave him more pleasure than to know he was giving his wife the purest ecstasy.

Cupping her face tenderly and lifting her lips from where they were pressed against him, he gazed into her eyes, adoring her so much in the moments leading up to the sweet kiss he captured her with and adoring her throughout and beyond it. As he continued to keep captivating her with his mouth, one hand made a slow path down her body, caressing her neck and all that was covered to him – for the time being. John shivered thinking of how she would be bared to him before long and he could take his precious time worshipping her thoroughly in the way that she deserved. All the while little moans were escaping her. Anna held her husband's hand over her breast, begging for his sustained attention there before she let him go on further.

Reaching her thighs, he stopped for a moment, not able to chase the grin from his face. She was the most marvellous being that existed, everything in this world was hers. Her eyes darkened further as she glanced down at him, knees either side of him, her lips parting to exhale a shaky breath in so much anticipation. Carefully and almost too teasingly John gathered up the hem of Anna's long dress, sighing deeply as his hands came into contact at last with her silky smooth skin. His fingertips flittered back and forth upon the inside of her thigh and Anna was wriggling on top of him, unable to hold on much longer. With his free hand, John held her in place, though he was yearning himself to lose all control.

"I've always fantasised about this," he managed to say as he watched her, the sound of his voice adding to the effect upon Anna, "a lowly man like myself making love to a beautiful lady who is so much higher than I am."

"John, please," she gasped, just about clinging onto the breath in her body.

He couldn't resist going on with the roleplay, knowing that it was turning him on even further and being certain that his wife felt the same.

"I'm at your service, completely."

Only for the first time that night, Anna cried out as her husband's touch met her, providing her with the sweetest pleasure that two people as so deep in love as they were shared together.

* * *

Having peeled themselves from laying on the comfort of the plush couch, Anna and John were now sitting up, still drifting slowly down from the heights they had soared to. Anna had managed to tear her hands away from tangling in her husband's chest hair and had now finished buttoning up his shirt. Raising her gaze again, she admired how satisfied he still looked, the smile that was plastered upon his face. His hair was somewhat dishevelled and one of her hands went up to it, the softness of the strands between her fingers as she attempted to smooth it into a more presentable fashion. She giggled as he kept trying to bat her hand away, angling his head so he would be able to kiss her. It wasn't long before she gave in, and managed to get onto her feet while they stole kisses, overwhelmed again by just how much they loved and needed one another.

She was smiling wide as she turned herself around on her heels, her hand still linked with his as her back was facing him. Though somewhere along the line she had covered herself up again the back of her dress remained open, and she required further assistance from her husband to help her with the tasks.

"Can you…?" she gestured, sweeping her hair over her shoulder, and John didn't need to hear more, starting to fix the zip and glide it across the length of her spine.

The movement stopped suddenly, she still felt the air on her skin. She thought that it must have got stuck until she felt one of John's arms draping around her waist at the front and in the next second registered the warmth of his lips dotting kisses up the curve of her back.

She squirmed a little, sighing as John's mouth brushed over her bare skin attentively. Her hand tapped against his lightly, not really wanting him to stop but knowing things could easily slide again.

"John," she said his name softly but with an edge of determination, casting a little glance over her shoulder with eyes that still smouldered.

"Sorry," he coughed, sending the zip the rest of the way.

"Don't be sorry. It's lovely."

John looked at her with eyes that sparkled, a soft grin on his face. That look of his that was so particular and familiar to her now, and yet she never tired of it, cherished it like every time he gave it to her was the first time.

Her dress secure once more, Anna resumed her seat next to him, stroking her hand rhythmically over the side of his face.

"That was alright, wasn't it?"

Anna furrowed her brow, wondering what had been going on his head. At least she hoped he wasn't brooding about something or other when they had experienced such wonderful moments.

"I mean, I was gentle enough with you?" he clarified, hazel hued eyes full of tenderness and sincerity as he picked up her other hand from her lap. "I don't want to think I'm getting carried away, but I can't help myself sometimes."

Some of the worry started to fade from his expression as Anna giggled softly, her thumb rubbing circles upon his cheek.

"John, I told you that it's fine. No harm will be done." She gave her stomach that was still toned and flat a little pat, excited as she watched his lips quirk. "If you think I can go another seven months or more without you, and without us like this, you are very much mistaken."

"That's good, because God knows that I couldn't live without you either."

His smile was infectious, mirrored on her face as his hand dipped to cover her own. Tears of utter joy welled in her eyes; their life together seemed to get more perfect with each day that passed.

"Do I tell you enough how much I love you, with everything I have?"

He looked at her with so much love that surged straight into her soul, his hand rested at the back of her neck. She caught her breath while she gazed back at him, smiling as she answered his question.

"Always." Her smile grew as his other hand rested over where hers was placed upon him, moving them both to cup her cheek. "But I wouldn't mind hearing it once more."

John grinned, leaning to lay a kiss upon her forehead. "I love you, Anna May Bates," he sighed, stroking the softness of her skin. She watched as his eyes sought out some of their surroundings before fixing themselves back to her. "And I think I would love you, however, whatever, whenever."

"Silly beggar," she replied, falling more in love with the way he looked at her, all the grandeur falling away to leave only them, together. "I love you too. Words can't even begin to express."

"Maybe this will," he uttered, before bringing her face to his, kissing her with the heady combination of sweetness and intensity, the strength of sinew she felt beneath her fingertips balanced with how amazingly soft his lips were upon hers.

Always absolutely breathtaken.

"Now, let's not get carried away, Bates," she purred, and John's eyebrows arched at the term of address she was using. "Remember, we've still got the rest of the house to explore. I'm thinking of upstairs in particular."

"Being in a lady's bedroom," he drew his fingers down over her shoulder. "How very scandalous. You lead me astray, you know."

"But in the end you know your place."

"I do, indeed."

Possessed with another surge of desire for his impossible, absolutely gorgeous wife, John couldn't help himself. At the same time as he flung his legs back up along the length of the couch, he pulled Anna down with him, her upper body pressed flush to his. Half silencing her giggles as their mouths met, he thought that surely the night couldn't get any better but still revelled in the fact that with her, he'd always find a way to be astounded.

The creak of the door's hinges announced that they weren't quite as alone as they believed, and though there wasn't enough time for him to get both of his feet back on the floor, Anna had arranged herself, much better at fitting the decorum than he ever was.

While her actions were swift, his mind was sharp.

"Yes, Anna, I see what you mean. The brushwork on that is absolutely flawless."

She looked flustered for a moment, confusion on her face before she followed where he was pointing to a large painting on the opposite wall. Putting some of her hair back behind her ear she nodded in agreement with her husband's statement, sharing a secret smile with him before they both met Mary's eyes where she stood at the door, completely dumbfounded to discover her friends in the drawing room. Pinning on a practised and polite smile, the younger woman wasn't even going to bother asking why John was lying back on the couch, one leg draped in Anna's lap, or moreover why they had been missing from the party for so long.

Later on in the comfort of their chosen room, they began to giggle once more, knowing this time they wouldn't run the risk of being caught.

They had more than enjoyed their foray into high society.


End file.
